The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
An engine can include a charging system, including a turbocharger or supercharger device to provide charged intake air to the engine, improving performance of the engine. The charging device compresses the intake air or fresh air flow, and in the process of compressing the air, the temperature of the intake air is also increased. The increased temperature of the intake air exiting the charging device includes a lower density than air at ambient temperatures. A charge air cooler device is a heat exchanger used to cool the pressurized intake air, increasing the density of the intake air.
An exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) circuit is used to provide an EGR flow, depleted of oxygen, to an intake manifold, wherein the intake air flow and the EGR flow are mixed to create an intake charge flow for combustion in the cylinders of the engine. The EGR circuit can include an EGR cooler, a heat exchanger used to reduce the temperature of the EGR flow.
Operation of the engine depends upon the properties of the intake charge flow. Controlling temperature of the intake air flow, the EGR flow, and the intake charge flow is important to effective and efficient control of the engine. Temperature of a gas flow can be measured by temperature sensors known in the art.